The Demon That Was Just Overcome
by I-am-wolf
Summary: SesshomaruxKagome. All the episodes of Inuyasha are based on kagome finding Inuyasha stuck to the tree, What if, somehow, sesshomaru was stuck there instead? everything different? HELL YEA! I'm rating the whole thing M because my writing takes control!XD
1. Chapter 1

Editors note: Ok. So I decided to completely screw the tale of Inuyasha and Kagome, I've noticed some people wonder 'what would happen if Sesshomaru was trapped to the tree instead?' well I've decided to change it so exactly that happens. So, for that to happen. Sesshomaru has to be in the same situation that Inuyasha was in so he's going to be a completely different person… oh and Naraku is already in his 'demon state' and gains his power when he tricks… ok I can't tell you. So here goes nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mine?**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I looked out of the window of my study, 'the other lords demand I fight. So they say I am following in my fathers footsteps, falling in love with a mortal _**(editor's note: in this story sesshy doesn't hate humans BTW... i think)**_ and a miko that… the hanyou is in love with, none-the-less.' I rolled the scroll back up, 'I should investigate, later. For now I should busy myself with my, 'buisness' hn…' I looked up at the stacks of scrolls surrounding my desk, 'yes I shall'

I walked along with my retainer 'Jaken' behind me, 'I honestly don't know why you don't just melt the ugly toad where he stands' my beast growled matter-of-factly 'he is. _helpful_' I retorted, my beast noticed the pause and snorted before curling back into a ball and leaving me in peace. "may I ask, mighty Sesshomaru-sama, where exactly are we going?" Jaken asked as he struggled to keep pace, I kept walking, he was beneath my notice, why should I answer him. 'because he is helpful', my beast mocked me 'do you wish me to cage you again' I asked him in a subtle threat and yet again he answered in a snort before curling into a ball again, now I could smell the village, and the hanyou, "leave Jaken, go back to the castle and keep charge" I growled as Inuyasha jumped out before me, "what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he asked angrily

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I jumped out in front of my half-brother, the bastard, Sesshomaru as he neared the town "what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" I asked angrily as I watched the toad-thing leave "none of your business" he said before walking straight past me, I looked at him in shock as he walked past some of the villagers before I ran after him, I jumped in front of him again, "you are here to see Kikyo" I said angrily "yes" he replied before walking towards her hut, "no" I said "you are not", I walked to stand in front of him "yes I am" he said as he lifted his arm, his claws glowing green, and as he was about to strike, I heard a familiar voice that belonged to a woman we both knew, that sounded like falling water, "am I interrupting something Inuyasha?" Kikyo said eying Sesshomaru carefully "no, the bastard was just leaving wasn't he?" I said, obviously telling him to leave, he turned and growled at her, then he left. "who was he?" she asked me quietly "meh. Just my brother, half-brother actually, we had different mothers" I replied turning, holding out my hand, she took it and we walked back into her hut together.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

By the time I had returned, there was no doubt about it, I loved the miko, my reaction to her fear showed that, but what to do… I left with Jaken putting one of my generals in charge and decided to seek the help of bokeseno_**(editors note: I have no idea how to spell this so I spelt it like it's heard in the movie)**_, usually the tree knew what to do in such difficult times.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose again as I got ready to murder the little toad demon "so milord where exactly are we going?" he asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer, Jaken hadn't shut his beak since we had set foot in the forest, 'useful' my beast purred at me and I growled back too stressed to do anything else, "Jaken" I said simply waiting for the thing to shut up "huh, oh! Yes milord!" he said finally snapping to attention "leave" I said without looking at him "where should I go milord?" Jaken asked, clueless "find a means of preoccupying yourself" I said as I got further away from him " YES MILORD!" he yelled after my retreating figure, I smelt his scent dissipating and I sighed, some of the tension leaving my shoulders, "ah the mighty Sesshomaru, is he fallen?" I heard an all-too-familiar voice speak "no. he has not. Of yet, I wish to converse with you bokeseno, now." I demanded staring at his trunk waiting for his face to appear, "ah yes, how you must learn young one, you must learn just like your father. So much alike, but so different, the kami's have graced my with knowledge of all that shall be, yet, it is not mine to tell" the voice continued before appearing "do you dare disrespect me bokeseno, you have served our line for ages but refuse to tell me what could be VERY important information" I said staring at him "no, I am not disrespecting you Sesshomaru-sama and you should not doubt my loyalty, as I said it is the gift of the kami's and the information is not mine to tell, I can simply steer you onto the right track, the rest is up to you" he said calmly, with a hint of anger lacing his words, making it final. "I understand" I spat angered, "so what CAN you tell me?" "Well just know, do what you must, I'm sure the mighty sesshomaru-sama would know what to do" bokeseno said before disappearing again. "Damn" I growled in fury, my red eyes watching the poison leaking off my claws. A couple of hours later I decided to leave, no sense in worrying the toad into a state of frenzy, I shook the leaves off and made my way back to Jaken, following his putrid scent.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Kikyo" I whispered watching her angelic face as she slept, I was still confused about Sesshomaru's actions, what had he wanted, it's almost as if he had feelings for my Kikyo, I was surprised at my choice of words, "MY Kikyo" I whispered almost silently, tasting the words as they rolled off my tongue, yes. I like it. i brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. yes. Mine.

Naraku's P.O.V.

"soon my little pure miko, soon I will feast on taint and betrayal, of your little Taiyokai and you. yes. Very soon" I spoke staring into the crystal balls that held the miko in one and the 'mighty' Sesshomaru in the other.

* * *

**Editors note:PLEASE REVIEW, I need help, and encouragement! or flames... tell me if you like it, and it it is liked I will continue the story.**

Sesshomaru: "why do I get posed as weak and harmless?"

Krystal:(hides in closet)

Sesshomaru: "worthless human..." (waits) "you know I know you're in there" (waits)

Krystal: (looks out to see a pissed taiyokai surrounded with flames) "eep! why me!"

Chapter: 1,300 words


	2. Sorry guys

Sorry guys, disaster seems to strike every five seconds. First thing first, I WILL continue my story, but it is hard trying to balance school, parents and trying to keep a social life.

So sorry, I will post a.s.a.p. I just hope that isn't too far away, oh. I decided to name this 'The Demon That Was Just Overcome', thanks to T.M Pendragon for the title! Sorry sleepingathousandyears but thanks for the suggestion anyway ;) thankyou for your comments cresentdescent and MysticCereal, I want an evil cookie now!


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. ok, I've figured out how to make Kikyo betray him, sorry Kikyo fans, but I don't like her, so if you do, then you may as well stop reading, this story will not be in her favor. I don't think this will make sense with the last chapter, but this is how the story is going. I wonder how Inuyasha will stop loving Kikyo, leave suggestions please. (the betrayal is in the next chappie)

**Chapter 2**

**Anger**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

'Slamming my head on the now decimated table is not going to work' my beast told me over and over, looking at the crushed remains of what was once my working table. I was angry, how foolish I was, to fall in love with a human female, Inuyasha's miko no less. Damnit. I threw a sturdy book into the wall, breaking the colored surface, and as I heard the crashes, many more. Jaken stood in the corner of my room, shivering in fear, "Jaken" I said, my voice more deadly than it was before, "yes milord?" he said, still cowering in the corner of the room that wasn't destroyed. Yet. "Prepare to leave, I am going to the forest" I said trying to calm myself down, at least minutely. Jaken watched my attempt of forcing my eyes back to their normal colour with fear. I finished, pinching the bridge on my nose, "Jaken, I told you to prepare" I said, calmly, I looked at his retreating green body and sighed, "why me?"

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I watched as Kikyo bustled around, looking for something, she sighed "Inuyasha, does your… brother, love me?" I snorted at her question, "stupid bastard, wouldn't know what love was" I said staring at her now still form "he was acting… different, though I don't know how" I continued "he didn't try to kill anyone, and he only wanted to see you" I paused "ah. I see, so he does love me, although whether he knows this or not, I don't know" Kikyo said, before leaving and going towards Kaede's hut. This time, I sighed, "why are you looking for the subjugation beads?" I asked, tired "there's something I need to do" Kikyo said before a quick 'aha!' and putting something in her miko robe, "Inuyasha" she said, "hn?" I replied lazily "I'm going to gather herbs, you want to come?" she said, looking into my eyes "nah it's ok, you can protect yourself well enough, but don't go too far, ok?" I said, staring back "ok, see you soon" she replied, slinging a quiver full of arrows over her shoulders and then grabbing her bow.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

'the forest, yes, great for calming down' my beast said sarcastically as Jaken kept babbling on, his first topic had been about how he would protect him, but then how 'Sesshomaru' was capable of protecting himself, and all the remarkable traits of 'milord' and how he would crush any youkai that came, but then changed subject to all the different trees that were surrounding them. "be quiet Jaken" I said once again to him. "But milord, why are we near the humans?" Jaken said cringing "that is none of your business" I said, thinking of how close the miko was, suddenly I smelt her scent, and mint close by, their scents intermingled, a delicate lilly, and strong spicy mint, simple yet elegant, pure and white. He sighed, Jaken stood there "why are we not moving milord?" he asked, I realized I had stopped, "keep going" I said to myself, and Jaken.

Kikyo's P.O.V.

I could sense him now, the strong aura of Sesshomaru, still growing, he was not too far off, he had his retainer with him, that would make it more difficult. At least inuyasha was not here, he would make this so much rasher, he would probably argue with him, and I won't be able to put my plan in action, he loves me? Fool.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Cliffy.

Wonder who she's talking about? Sesshomaru? Or Inuyasha?

Oh the suspense… not, well, I managed to put this together in school, just as a quick chappie to keep you reading, comments and flames are welcomed.

Can I have an evil cookie yet?

Words: 757


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arrows**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My nose twitched, something was wrong, it felt like a fight was coming, Kikyo? Nah, she wouldn't, maybe something was going to fight her? I sat bolt upright, maybe. Suddenly I felt calmed, something weaved its way into my brain, my eyes felt heavy, and I yawned, closing my eyes and falling asleep against the wall.

Kikyo's P.O.V.

"Damn, inuyasha almost came, luckily I had a spell cast on him" I said to the grub on the mint, "similar to this one", I started to chant while staring at the grub, 'Itami,-shi wa, sugu ni kurushinde, anata no unmei no no hi o kanjiru' I watched as the grub, withered and fell, dead "where I have found this magic I have no idea" I said, my mind spinning with the amount of dark magic and forbidden spells. So preoccupied I didn't notice Sesshomaru, who was now standing behind me, I stiffened. "Kikyo, is it not?" I heard him say, I turned to look at him "is it not that you live to preserve life, not kill it?" he said, looking me in the eye "depends if you've been paying attention" I replied lazily, watching his face.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I heard a chant, a chant though horrible and simple, was covered with a voice that sounded like tiny wind chimes striking over and over again, 'it's Kikyo, follow the voice, I'm curious' my beast said, relaxed as the voice continued, I nodded , "stay" I said to Jaken as I cut through the trees, towards the mint. When I had gotten there, she had almost finished, I stood behind her and watched as the spell took effect and she smiled as the grub died, I noticed how she seemed to be thinking and then stiffened and turned as she noticed me, I watched everything, "Kikyo, is it not?" I said to her, taking her silence for a positive answer, I stood, trying to understand, "is it not that you live to preserve life, not kill it?" I continued, waiting for her answer, "depends if you've been paying attention" I heard her say, lazily, this angered me, was she suggesting she knew I watched her, or that she doesn't even listen in her lessons? Either way... My beast growled, I sensed something, magic, but from where? I then noticed Kikyo was sliding beads from her robe, curious myself, I stood, ignoring my natural instinct to run. Suddenly she swung the beads out, broke the string and chanted a quick spell under her breath and I watched as the beads flew off the string and, glowing, came for me.

Kikyo's P.O.V.

I watched him, he seemed to be thinking, I slowly took the subjugation beads out of my robe, the rustle of material the only give away that I was moving, he noticed, and I flung the beads out and broke the string before muttering 'Kamo shirenai no bīzu wa, bīzu ga shikkari hoji shimasu' quickly under my breath and watched as the beads formed an unbreakable spell around his neck, I watched as it fought with his youkai, which was now trapped outside his body before saying a simple, "heel ", I watched as he fell, face-first to the ground, it started raining heavily, I couldn't even see him anymore, I felt his power flux as he got up and took out his sword, (A.N. he has a special one this story) Shāpunoken.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I fell to the ground, angry, as it started to rain, heavily. I realised my beast was absent and as I tried to work out how this had happened, I stood up, drawing my sword Shāpunoken and waited, no swirling youkai formed, I was alone in this fight. I saw Kikyo in the dim, eyes closed, bow in hand, raising her arm to reach for an arrow, then I tried a different approach, "Jaken" I said, loud enough for him to hear me before I faced my now powerful opponent.

Jaken's P.O.V. (A.N. Jaken's P.O.V. is going to be VERY rare in this story, I don't like him much .)

I played absentmindedly with the fallen leaves, shredding them into shapes, one I was very proud of, it was of Lord Sesshomaru, it looked just like him, well his silhouette at least, the only problem was his head, the leaf had crumbled partly and his head seemed to be deformed somewhat, I put the leaf down, looking for another, to try again when I heard it, my name called, "Jaken", "milord!" I replied jumping onto my feet, crushing the leaf of him, I ran, clutching the staff of two heads like a life-line, towards his nearly dissipated scent. The rain poured down heavily, and I could barely see as a woman let go of a bowstring and only heard as it struck a man, pinning him to a tree, the man had no youkai, obviously, he was not Sesshomaru, "Ja…ken" I heard the man call out weakly "return… to th…e cas…tle, rule in… my-y ab… sence" he continued weakly, I realised the youkai of milord was floating around this man, I ran over to him, his white hair covered his face, an arrow struck through him, I tried to touch it, to pull it out, and I pelt a burst of magic, black magic, from the arrow and fell back, and I saw the face, "mi-milord?"

'_Itami,-shi wa, sugu ni kurushinde, anata no unmei no no hi o kanjiru'_ means _'pain, death, suffering soon, feel the day that's of your doom'_ yes I know, its weird but I ran out of ideas. I had originally used _'Shi wa, kanashimi wa,-kō wa,-damashī no yami o mitsukete tabete,-kō o ubatte, dai, nakunatte imasu.'_ As the chant but I forgot what it was in English so I changed it. 'Kamo shirenai no bīzu wa, bīzu ga shikkari hoji shimasu' is simple enough, for the subjugation beads, it means 'beads of might, beads hold tight' 'hāpunoken' is a simple 'sharpest sword'

Soooooo sorry if a cliffy is too cruel for you, but I have to keep you reading somehow, hurrah! The stress of how on earth I would pin him to the tree is gone! Hahahahaha! YIPEE! Ok, that was weird, I agree. Anyway, I wonder who will be joining us in the next chappie? Haha! Guess again! It's not kagome, not at the start anyway…

Sesshomaru: still posing me as weak and harmless? *flexes wrist*

Krystal: eep! Nooooo no way! Why would I do that? He he he…

Sesshomaru: well, first…

Krystal: no!

Sesshomaru: I could have killed the miko

Krystal: STOP

Sesshomaru: and why have you got me calling her by name?

Krystal: `~`~`~` LALALALALALA`~`~`~`

Sesshomaru: I got attacked by beads

Krystal: I CAN'T HEAR THIS

Sesshomaru: and I got pinned to a tree by an arrow

Krystal: laLAlaLAla…AHA!

Sesshomaru: ***********************

Krystal: haha! I figured out how to censor you!

Sesshomaru: oh really?

Krystal: AH? O.O'…

Sesshomaru: and I saw what you have planned for the next chapter…

Krystal: NO!

Sesshomaru: I honestly don't know why you are going to put in y*muffled*

Krystal:*hand over sesshomaru's mouth* and that my folks is the end of the, ! *rips hand off of sesshomaru's mouth*

Sesshomaru: *grins evilly*

Krystal: WHY DID YOU LICK ME! .?

Sesshomaru: why did you put your hand over my mouth?

Krystal: *wipes hand on sesshomaru's face* never mind

Sesshomaru: hey!

Krystal: *holds finger up to quieten him*

Sesshomaru: mffffdmfuuuufmfmfmd

Krystal: and that folks is the end of the show :D

~(in background)~

(Quiet)

Sesshomaru: but honestly! Why!

(Quieter)

Krystal: why what?

(Almost silent)

Sesshomaru: why are YOU going into the story?


	5. Interview With The Legend

_**Interview With The Legend**_

Ok. So, since I am sorry that I have almost no time with the story, I have decided to put up an 'interview with the legend' it's an interview between sesshy and me, about me.

Krystal: So sesshy…

Sesshomaru: my name is Sesshomaru-sama to you

Krystal: ok fluffy

Sesshomaru: what?

Krystal: let's just get on with this.

Sesshomaru: fine

Krystal: how long have you been completely dominating Krystal's life with this story?

Sesshomaru: ah, a few years, maybe more.

Krystal: exactly how did you expect it to turn out?

Sesshomaru: well, I was hoping she would be super-talented, and portray me perfectly, but obviously, my hotness has melted her brain into making me soft.

Krystal: O.O'

Sesshomaru: why do you pull that face?

Krystal: …uh, nevermind, anyway, what did the story seem like, at the beginning?

Sesshomaru: well, it seemed a bit rushed, and stupid that I had to be in love with the miko

Krystal: yes anyway, do you think Krystal will make the story worthwhile to read?

Sesshomaru: not really, not even I could tell you that, I mean, her life is so rushed these days, she doesn't even know which class to go to.

Krystal: are you like, a stalker, or something?

Sesshomaru: no, I just hang around, in her mind, taunt her with the thought of ditching class to write another chapter, but there is this other, annoying person, who keeps telling her to stay in class, listen, pay attention and to ignore me, she says her name is…

Krystal: mum?

Sesshomaru: no, something like, Paul.

Krystal: o…k…, well. What does her life contain, at this point?

Sesshomaru: well, she has quite a few assignments, long actually, she has to keep in touch with her friends and her mother is pelting her with all the chores, like dishes, drinks, cleaning, washing, cooking, you know, all those, while she stares longingly at the black computer screen on her desk.

Krystal: yes, so. What have you done to her?

Sesshomaru: what do you mean?

Krystal: what has your… being there, done to her?

Sesshomaru: well, I have caught her drooling in class a few times, and when she falls asleep in class, I am always there, of course, I taunt her with ideas for the story, I have also made her walk into many objects such as trees, posts, lamp-posts, other people and walls, oh and she trips over the most incredible things, I mean, I caught her tripping over NOTHING the other day, I'll tell you, it was most entertaining.

Krystal: O.O'…

Sesshomaru: see.

Krystal: uh, what?

Sesshomaru: the face, again

Krystal: oh right, well, onto the next question.

Sesshomaru: what's this?

Krystal: *shredding sound can be heard*

Sesshomaru: oh, this is fun

Krystal: O.O…

Sesshomaru:*shredding sound continues*

Krystal: that…that's my-y… THAT'S MY ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT!

Sesshomaru: huh?

Krystal: IT WAS 1200 WORDS LONG YOU IDIOT!

Sesshomaru: what is an assignment?

Krystal: what I spend my life on instead of writing!

Sesshomaru: WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! (It was actually Kyle, my brother, who decided to shred it, if you were wondering, he's 2 years OLDER than me)

Krystal:*cries*

Sesshomaru: O.O'

Krystal: HAHA *sniff* you pulled that face *sniff*

Sesshomaru: I did?

Krystal: yes!

Sesshomaru: fine

Krystal: ok… on with the next question.

Sesshomaru:*sigh*

Krystal: when did you decide to make Krystal make the story?

Sesshomaru: why don't you check the post?

Krystal: because that's not when she had STARTED it, it's when she FINISHED it.

Sesshomaru: ok, she had it lying around for a couple of years, she wrote it when she was 11, somewhere around that anyway.

Krystal: can you tell us what inspired her?

Sesshomaru: well, me.

Krystal: besides you?

Sesshomaru: she had watched as many of the episodes as she could, and read quite a lot of fan fiction before she started, and she's still addicted to it.

Krystal: yes, I see, what made her watch the episodes?

Sesshomaru: well, when she was very young, before she started liking boys, she was sitting around watching TV. Then she flipped the channel, and came across a newish film, which she later discovered to be Inuyasha, who then became her first crush, in history. Then, a few months later, she forgot it, for a long time, then, one day, when she was 11 she was SUPER bored, and playing around on her computer, she decided to look up a random name on Google search, however, somehow, the name Inuyasha popped into her head, she searched it and found, a picture, the white haired man somehow seemed familiar to her so she decided to watch the first episode, and doing so, made her addicted.

Krystal: wow, long story.

Sesshomaru: yep.

Krystal: was there any evidence leading back to her knowing she had watched it when she was young?

Sesshomaru: yes. One day, she had decided to trace Inuyasha's face, but she had to pause it, so she did, and traced it, in her messy little way, later, Krystal found this, hidden in the top of her cupboard, under ancient books.

Krystal: wow, so what do you think will happen later in the story?

Sesshomaru: I don't know why don't YOU tell them?

Krystal: because I'M asking YOU

Sesshomaru:*sigh* fine, I believe that it will be filled with…

Krystal: c'mon say it!

Sesshomaru: …

Krystal: …

Sesshomaru: nothing!

Krystal: O.O'…Eh?

Sesshomaru: I believe that she sucks at writing, I mean, she doesn't even have many reviews, c'mon, OBVIOUSLY people don't like her!

Krystal: but *sniff* I thought they did

Sesshomaru: oh man, DON'T CRY!

Krystal: why?*sniff*

Sesshomaru: beca… well I don't know.

Krystal: d…do y-you ha-ate me-e? *sob*

Sesshomaru: O.O DON'T CRY!

Krystal: why-y? *sob*

Sesshomaru: because if you ditch me, I will fade in corner for the rest of eternity and your story will never be finished! That's why!

Krystal: you-u you actually c-care?

Sesshomaru:*sigh* yes.

Krystal: YAY!

Sesshomaru: O.O'

Krystal: I'm happy now!

Sesshomaru: I… see

Krystal: anyway.

Sesshomaru: anyway what?

Krystal: I'm going to tell them some of what will happen

Sesshomaru: but?

Krystal: I AM!

Sesshomaru: but, didn't you say that was my job?

Krystal: yes and what a great job you did.

Sesshomaru: well.

Krystal: anyway, the story will not be VERY close to the real one, lets just say, well, I'm going to be in it, and I'm going to fall in love as well, but I'm keeping the person secret, and exactly WHO I am secret.

Sesshomaru: but aren't you going to be-

Krystal: SHHHHHHHH!

Sesshomaru: ok

Krystal: fine, anyway, I better go now, I've work to do, cya all!

Sesshomaru: bye

Krystal: ;D

Words: 1,110


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (although saying that brings me great disapointment) BUT the characterrs in my story are MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough**

**And to those who actually read this, THANKS! (another note: The young woman is called Dokubarra (Doku for short) and I told you her name so there wouldn't be any confusion about me, yes, I'm in the story! :3 BWAHAHA)**

Dokubarra's POV

A young woman sat on the top of a building, she sighed, waiting for the time. It was, close, she could feel it, building up inside her, the need to protect, to do her duty, she sighed again, shifting. standing upright her voice lost as she whispered into the wind, she opened her eyes, once blue, now green as jade, her black hair swayed from the middle of her back all the way down to the ground as her long, bushy tail grew out, both dissapearing completely into the night, she smiled as she felt the power under her muscles again, as markings very familiar to her appeared, very simple, and delicate, two green vines that stretched up both her wrists. She flexed her fingers an her nails grew pointed and stretched her back as she grew taller and much more curvy, she grinned liking her enhansed senses much better in this form, she felt the time nearer as she smelt the medicinal and clean scent of the hospital below, she felt happiness bubble up, she could hear as a woman strained to bring a new life into the world, and happy sighes as they declared 'it's a girl' and still, she listened as under the quiet mewling of the child, the mother whispered, 'Kagome'. The woman rose, jumping off the building.

Time passes

Kagome's POV

Another sigh escaped my lips, I had a headache and Doku arguing with Ari, Yuka and Ayumi was not helping, suddenly everything was quiet, as if I had wished for them to shut up, I felt eyes on me. "Kagome" I heard Doku's voice chime quietly, I looked up into her worried eyes, i noticed the other three girls had gone, "I just got a headache, the math isn't helping either" i answered her questioning eyes, deciding not to say it was her fighting that was making it worse, although she seemed to read my thoughts and smiled, "sorry 'bout that Kags, didn't mean it" she said, i shook my head, "want me to help?" she said. I grimaced, she got A's at everything without trying, she read me again, she laughed "i guess i am a bit lazier than you though" she said, automaticly trying to make me feel better, "now let me see the offending work" she said, pulling the book off my lap and the pencil from behind her ear. She had always been like this, helping helping helping, my earliest memories of her was her getting me out of trouble a gazillion times a few years ago, that side hadn't changed, but there was another side, puzzling peices constantly showed up, like never having sleep-overs or ever letting anyone over her house, i haven't even seen her mother, or even like how I can't remember her ever changing physically, she usually laughed it off, saying that she had plenty of 'anti pimple' cream and that her mother kept a brick on her head, but she was tall, slightly above adverage, not to much, I often wished i had the perfect body she did. I scrunched my face up, but was it worth it? I looked at her face as she tried to explain math to me, her eyes were guarded, keeping secrets, she noticed my face, "thinking deeply, i gather" she said, i unscrunched my face, smiling, "so what was it about?" she asked, i smiled, remembering my birthday was tomorrow, "will you answer?" i asked, she looked cautious, "birthday present?" i tested her, she gave up, "ok, fine, this once" she said, smiling, i stopped, would it be right? was it too personal? maybe it was some sort of really embarrasing thing she had, i decided to get it over and done with, "why are you so secretive?" i asked, she froze, "sorry, if it's too personal, you don't have toanswer" i said quickly, she shook her head, "you will know, eventually, friends are like that right?" she said, smiling again, although this time, it didn't reach her eyes.

Dokubarra's POV

I felt bad, really bad, and i meant it. I hadn't wanted her to know about my secrets, i didn't want to make her worry, i knew if i did, she would try to take the brunt of the pressure on my shoulders, to do my job. We were walking home, or more or less, i was walking her home, waiting, always waiting... i looked up into the clouded sky, what was i waiting for? A couple more hours and i would be going back... where? "Doku?" i heard a voice say, i was reminded of the quiet mewls not too long ago, "Doku? Dokubarra?" the sound of my actual name brought me right back, i looked into kagome's eyes and saw the worry dissapate, "oh, we're here" i said, blinking, she giggled, "not very much like you to not be paying attention" she said, grinning, i nodded, the masking smile on my face, really i was starting to realise how bad i was at REALLY protecting her, "I'm sorry Kags, I really got to go" i said, the smile dropping off my face, Kagome was worried, i hugged her, see you tomorrow birthday girl" i said, winking at her as i walked away, she blushed, not really liking the attention, I ran off, thoughts clouding my mind. As soon as i was far enough away i stopped, i needed to go, to do something, now, soon, "ARHHH!" i yelled, dropping to my knees and holding my head, the pain inside was unbearable, 'tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow' a little voice inside my head taunted me, i fell down, blacking out. I woke up a little time later, i could tell i wasn't out long, but where was i? i moved, and i could smell the scent of unclean men, i heard someone chuckle roughly, "awake now? wake up pretty birdie, you're ours now" they said, i snapped awake, away from the voice, i realised i was in the back of a car, the ropes around my wrists and ankles had snapped as soon as i had moved, i blinked, putting two and two together, "strong little birdie, hey, more fun" the men chuckled, all four of them, i growled without realising, i felt something building up inside, something was rising, i knew it was familiar, but what was it? it felt like my head was being broken into, i clutched it, the pain stoppig me from realising where i was, "headache pretty?" the man laughed, i swung my fist out and heard a rewarding crack followed by a curse, i suddenly had no patience, after all the years of building it up, i wanted action, now. i swung my fist back again, crushing the next man's nose, the car lurched to a stop as i punched the next man, making three now unconcious, the man who was driving made a run for it, i growled, loud enough i expected people to come out of their houses, i ran after him, sending a swift kick to his head and making it four now unconcious, i heard a chuckle as the pain inside my head worsened again, i realised an aura of a demon, an insect demon, suddenly i was swept up, the air srushed out of my lungs, "such a pretty wolf demon" he said, i shivered, "i was going to make you mine, but i guess you were too strong for my men", he said, i growled, "ah, and so fierce too" he let go of me, i remembered a knife in my pocket, i dropped to the ground, transforming as i did, my black hair encased me as i fell, headfirst, but i steadied myself, flipping and landing perfectly. I felt the thing inside me happy, 'finally' it said, but i was past caring, i wanted blood, now, i pushed myself up again, grabbing my knife, i aimed for the insect's head and made a quick slash across its throat, i landed, grinning back at the creature's smiling throat, i felt alive, 'ah, finally i am awake' the voice in my head said again, i fell to the ground, holding my head, 'damnit' i growled at myself, 'what do you want!' i thought, realising it was my beast, the uncontrollable part of a demon, 'I thought i had you sealed you-' my thought was cut off, 'you did' was it's answer, 'you forgot my name? I'm ashamed, you really did become human' it said, 'dont you remeber me?' it snorted, 'Tenshi, that's my name, angel, kind of ironic, hey' it seemed too content to care about my opinion anyway so i kept quiet, my thoughts were preoccupied anyway, i was remembering everything, and struggling to keep my cool, now i knew how the 'madmen' of the humans felt, i laughed, the power inside me was so... great! my beast was grinning, 'Tenshi, ah how I've missed you!' i thought, 'i had forgotten how it felt to kill demons' i continued, stretching and wiping the blood off of my blade at the same time, i laughed again and Tenshi laughed with me, 'how good it is to be back' he said, i nodded, well aware of how his thoughts were linked with me, 'tomorrow we will be back' he said, i growled lightly in agreement, 'back to...' he didn't finish the thought, 'dont you ever EVER think of them Tenshi, or else you know very well what i will do with you' i thought, he cowered back and i plonked myself down again, getting my bearings, 'sorry, i thought... after so many years, maybe-' he stopped, 'i will never forget that, Tenshi, i was, and still am young, but not that naive, i knew it was a trick, to get me training, but we both know i WANTED to come here, great help hey' i said, sarcasm dripping off my words, he just nodded, 'we need to go, get ready' i thought, already in plural, 'tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day'.

**OKAY!, i actually had gone over all the work and fixed all my mistakes BUT MY DAMN INTERNET DIDN'T CONNECT AND I LOST EVERYTHING, not putting me in a good mood -.-' and i had checked it thrice berfore that AND made changes to the actual storyline, but, oh well, what will be will be, now dont crash you son of a-**

**Sesshomaru: puts hand over Krystal's mouth**

**Me: hey!**

**Both: REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS . I NEED HONEST OPINIONS AND HELP FOR THE STORYLINE!**

now I'mgoing to bicker untill you stop reading this, which you probably should because im going to ramble on like this, you know, like sunflowers and pickled mashed potatoes and damn im hungry, ewww... pickled mashed potatoes? where the hell did that come from? ah well, back to my rambling, i wonder how much longer you are going to read, you know, there is no more story... unless you came to read this because of my failure of continuing to post chapters... okay, i'll shut up now, bye!


End file.
